Tutorial: Vehicle
Vehicle Tutorial Ingame Screen (Vehicles) Ingame Screen (Tanks) Ingame Screen (Aircrafts) Ingame Screen (Ships) Ingame Screen (Artillerie) Ground Vehicles Armor Armour or armor is a covering that is used to protect an object, individual, or vehicle from direct contact weapons or projectiles, usually during combat, or from a dangerous environment or action (e.g., cycling, construction sites, etc.). Personal armour is used to protect soldiers and such war animals as war horses (the application for the latter called barding). Vehicle armour is used on warships and armoured fighting vehicles. In FHSW, armor is and still be a very important fact in the warfare. This is also the reason why armor is the number 1 trick we will learn you! ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ Types of tanks The armor in the mod is much complicated! You much learn how the tanks are! The most tanks types are standard ingame. A Light tank is a tank wich use a light armor and light gun and its most faster ingame. With this tank, you will not easy (or maybe complete not) penetrate an armor from a medium tank or higher! But you can easy be destroyed by any tank class. From most light tanks until the mighty (Super) Heavy Tanks! Medium tanks are bether armoured and have a somewhat higher caliber of gun. It can easy destroy a light tank and medium tank, but need time to penetrate the armor of a Heavy tank, while a Heavy tank can easy destroy a light tank. However, the Medium tank have some exceptions. There are British and French Medium Tanks witch armour is so strong, even a Medium tank need a lot of time to destroy the tank! The Black Prince is a nice example wich can not easy be destroyed by the mighty Tiger Heavy Tank! Other examples are the Valentine, Matilda II, Churchill and the Char B1 tanks (but those can easy be destroyed by a heavy tank). A Heavy Tank have a high armour protection. Those tanks are so strong, they are slow but have a big heavy gun wich can beat any medium tank or a lower class of vehicle! How leighter the tank is, how faster he can be destroyed. Also the gun is much smaller then the heavy tanks, wich also reload faster. However, we have some exceptions. Tanks with the automatic reload, like the Jagdpanther and the Sp 6 Pdr Molins, will reload faster then there normal gun. 5.PNG 3.PNG 2.PNG 4.PNG ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ Where to hit? Armor performs better when it stands in an angle. For example, an armor plate which is 4 cm thick, will perform better at an angle of 45° than at an angle of 90°. This because the shells will faster bounce of a 45° plate then an 90° plate. Also the front and mostly also the turret, is the highest armored spots on the tank. When you are attacking an enemy tank, its bether you hit the side or much bether, the roof or back. Frontale hits will lead in or your death or more shots, wich make the fight longer and make you a weaker enemy for his team. We have some pictures about armor. Please watch them and you will understand that you need to place the highest armored side in the direction of your enemy and in e corner. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ Other Protection Some other protection can be found on or inside the tanks. Becareful you are not hit by a machineguns (on the roof, in turrets, in the fuselage etc...), machinepistols (more in German tanks in the backside of the casemat or turret), pistols (more in German tanks in the backside of the casemat or turret), by anti-personnal grenades (more in German tanks in the roof of the casemat or turret. The so called Nahverteidigungswaffe) etc... There is also some protection add later by factory's but also by the men on the field, as protection against both infgantry as wel enemy artillery/tanks. More about this, you will read here BF1942 2013-11-30 12-52-47-55.jpg ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ Ammunition (Vehicle) Ammunition is one of the important facts in warfare. Its important you choose the right ammunition for the right purpose. Now we learn you the variation ammunition available in FHSW and for what? But also how to switch! ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ What are the Ingame Ammunition variation and for what usage? (Vehicle) In FHSW we have many variation in ammunition, used by artillery, tank guns but also a few handweapons use different ammunition. We have made a list of ammunition available ingame: * AT: AT stands for A'nti-'''T'ank and is a specialized explosive device to defeat heavily armored targets. * AP: AP stands for 'A'rmor-'P'''iercing and its a grenade designed to penetrate armor. * HE: HE stands for '''H'igh-'E'''xplosions, for using against light unarmored vehicles and more against infantry. This grenade make a big blast when hit the target or any other object. When an enemy hide behind a wall, try to hit an object where is no prtection between the object and the target. Example: the target is inside the house. Shoot into the house and the blast will kill all targets inside the room where you hit. * HEAT: HEAT stands for '''H'igh-'E'''xplosions-'''A'nti-'T'''ank, for using against armored vehicles and infantry. * AA: AA stands for '''A'nti-'A'''ircraft, for using against aircrafts. This grenade will explode mid-air. A good gunner shoots bether with (when available) AT-Grenades to the flying target. How bigger the target, how slower the target, how bether to hit, how longer it take to destroy. * APT: APT stands for '''A'rmor-'P'''iercing-'''T'racer, for using against armored vehicles with a tracer so you know where you shoot. Mostly, when a vehicle is eduiped with the APT grenade, it will be used random. * Schrapnel: Scrapnel is for use against infantry. Its shoots metal musket balls to the enemy. The effect is not such good then HE grenades, because the HE have a bigger impact then schrapnell. Also schrapnell can only be shoot directly. * Flare: for using to give light during night battles. '''↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ The effects between the ammunitions and the guns (Vehicle) How to switch from ammunition (Vehicle) How to Repair and Reload a Ground Vehicle? Aircrafts Types of Aircrafts Fighter and Fighter Bombers A fighter aircraft is a military aircraft designed primarily for air-to-air combat against other aircraft. The hallmarks of a fighter are its speed, maneuverability, and small size relative to other combat aircraft. Many fighters have secondary ground-attack capabilities, and some are designed as dual-purpose fighter-bombers; often aircraft that do not fulfill the standard definition are called fighters. This may be for political or national security reasons, for advertising purposes, or other reasons. A fighter's main purpose is to establish air superiority over a battlefield. Since tyhe First World War, achieving and maintaining air superiority has been considered essential for victory in conventional warfare. The success or failure of a belligerent's efforts to gain air supremacy hinges on several factors including the skill of its pilots, the tactical soundness of its doctrine for deploying its fighters, and the numbers and performance of those fighters. Because of the importance of air superiority, since the dawn of aerial combat armed forces have constantly competed to develop technologically superior fighters and to deploy these fighters in greater numbers, and fielding a viable fighter fleet consumes a substantial proportion of the defense budgets of modern armed forces. You can find all the Fighters and Fighters Bombers in FHSW here. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Bombers A bomber is a military aircraft designed to attack ground and sea targets, by dropping bombs on them or – in recent years – by launching cruise missiles at them. You also have Torpedobombers, but we will explain this next. Bomber aircrafts are mostly big ans low. They are a good target for both fighters as well vor Anti-Airraft guns. However, ingame, the bombers are hard to be destroyed. And when there are rear gunners inside the bomber, the bomber repair himself. The bombers have a bombsight (see more about this as Ingame Screen). You can find all the Bombers in FHSW here. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Torpedo bombers A Torpedo Bomber is mostly an aircraft designed for launching torpedoes. They are mostly smaller then a normal bomber. However, Medium and Heavy Bombers are also used for launching torpedoes. The torpedoe bomber is faster then a bomber, but - meanwhile it have nearly the same size - its slower then a fighter and fighterbomber. Sometimes - specialy the American bombers - the aircrafts ingame have a small window in the floor. You can find all the Torpedo Bombers in FHSW here. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Ground-attack aircrafts An Ground-attack aircraft (Or in some cases a Dive Bomber) intended for air-to-ground use. However they never be designed for attack. You can find all the Ground-attack aircrafts in FHSW here. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Dive Bomber A dive bomber is a bomber aircraft that dives directly at its targets in order to provide greater accuracy for the bomb it drops. Diving towards the target simplifies the bomb's trajectory, which improves the accuracy of the drop. As the bomb's motion is primarily vertical, the complex parabolic trajectory becomes much straighter and easier to calculate - even by eye. The rapid vertical motion of the aircraft also aids in avoiding fire from anti-aircraft artillery, although diving to low altitude offsets this advantage as it brings the aircraft into range of smaller weapons. You can find all the Dive Bomber in FHSW here. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Reconnaissance aircrafts A reconnaissance aircraft is a manned or unmanned military aircraft designed, or adapted, to carry out aerial reconnaissance. Their roles are to collect imagery intelligence, signals intelligence, and measurement. You can find all the Reconnaissance aircrafts in FHSW here. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Transport Aircrafts Military transport aircraft or military cargo aircraft are typically fixed and rotary wing cargo aircraft which are used to deliver troops, weapons and other military equipment by a variety of methods to any area of military operations around the surface of the planet, usually outside of the commercial flight routes in uncontrolled airspace. Originally derived from bombers, military transport aircraft were used for delivering airborne forces during the Second World War and towing military gliders. Some military transport aircraft are tasked to performs multi-role duties such as aerial refueling and, tactical, operational and strategic airlifts onto unprepared runways, or those constructed by engineers. With the right click, as pilot, you can (when available) drop ammo boxes over the Battlefield. You can find all the Reconnaissance aircrafts in FHSW here. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- The Types of Bombs The Normal Bomb Torpedoes Cluster Bomb Illuminated Bomb How to Repair and Reload an Aircraft? How to Launch a Seaplane from a ship? Ships Types of Ships Battleship Cruiser Destroyer Aircraft Carrier Submarine Supply Vessel Fast Attack Craft Landing Craft How to Damage a Ship? How to Repair and Reload a Ship? How to Operate a Seaplane Catapult on a ship? Artillery Types of Artillery Fieldgun Anti-Tank Gun Anti-Air Gun Howitzer Naval Gun Rocket Launcher Rocket artillery is a type of artillery equipped with rocket launchers instead of conventional guns or mortars. Types of rocket artillery pieces include multiple rocket launchers. A multiple rocket launcher (MRL) is a type of unguided rocket artillery system. Like other rocket artillery, multiple rocket launchers are less accurate and have a much lower (sustained) rate of fire than batteries of traditional artillery guns. However, they have the capability of simultaneously dropping many hundreds of kilograms of explosive, with devastating effect. Opposite guns, rocket artillery is recoilles wich is an benefit in fast shooting but also in fast moving from pisition, because the launcher is not stuck into the ground. And furthermore, rocket launchers can be place on nearly all types of vehicle. Cars, trucks, tanks and etc... There are also disadvantages. Rocket Launchers are inaccurate. Rocket artillery typically has a very large fire signature, leaving a clear smoke-trail showing exactly where the barrage came from and betrayed his pistion. How bigger the calibre, how more smoke it creates. However, the rocket artillery can move away quickly. Also the distance of Rocket Artillery is less the gunfire. You can find all the Rocket Launchers in FHSW here. BF1942 2014-01-06 15-10-01-52.jpg ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Mortar How to Drop and Pick-Up an Artillery with an Artillery Tractor? How to Repair and Reload Artillery? Using the Artillery Spot Screen